User blog:AngelinBlack424/Sneak Peak; Hard to Deceive: The Bleeding
Guys, this story is new and upcoming to be my new series that I will be writing all throughout Sophomore year, just like how I wrote the Hard to Believe Series all Freshman year. Here is a sneak peak to one of the good parts of my new story. First Day Of School Entering into the school was a mess. There were students everywhere, and it was chaotic. I noticed that all the students were gathering towards the wall, which showed all ponies where their homeroom was. I finally dug myself through the mob in a few minutes after, and I read my name and homeroom. Room 115. “What a coincidence. Brings back memories.” I whispered to myself. I started trotting my way towards the end of the mob and then ran up to the beginning of the hallway. Where there were no students, because the rest of them were gathered at the wall looking at the lists. I started walking to the room that was said of me to go to. It took a while, but I had finally made it there. The teacher that was inside of the room in his desk looked friendly, I thought. I automatically sat down on a school desk and waited for some other students to come. They were all rushing through, and talked like there was no tomorrow. It made me put my head down, until than I had once picked my head up again to see that the pony with the hoodie was walking in. His face still looked down, and he didn’t speak. He sat down in the desk behind mine. My eyes widened, however I did my best to avoid turning and looking at him again. The teacher suddenly announced out as soon as the students all sat down. “Alright guys and gals. This is going to be a week of me being with you, and I say that because we are going to get our schedules and receive our papers that need to get signed by Friday at least.” He began walking around, putting the papers down on each desk. I sat and waited, my bookbag hanging off of it, and soon it fell off of the surface of the desk and made a big noise. I looked up; no one looked at me, which was a good thing, and so I looked down to grab the bag, and I saw that it wasn’t there. I stared for a minute, and then saw that my backpack was on my desk again. I scratched my head in confusion, until I turned quickly behind me, and there he was; the pony covering his face. From where I was sitting, I could see it, but to most kids he had no face. I looked at him for a second, and then he mentioned. “You’re welcome.” In a whisper. I looked at my bag again, and then finally said. “Um, thank you.” I kept wondering to myself; why and how did he do that? By the time we got our papers, I read through them, just like everyone else in the room. It was stuff about school lunch programs, computer usage permissions, blah blah blah. This was going to be easy stuff to sign, I thought. And so I put it inside my backpack, which gave me the thought again about the pony behind me, and what he did. The teacher than started calling attendance at us all. Calling out our names to see if we were present. “Amythist?” The teacher questioned to see if she was here. Then, a pony with a very odd dragonlike appearance jumped up, sitting next another pony that light bright blue hair and a dark blue coat. They both had wings, but Amythists’ wings were of a bat. “Moonlight?” The teacher questioned again. “Here.” Moonlight responded; she was the pony with the blue colors. “Marisa Dempsey?” “Here.” I responded. He had called on me, finally. “Nickolai Bloodgood?” “Here.” The pony with the hoodie shouted behind me. Well, I knew what his name was now. My ears folded down as of after five minutes, the bell rang loudly. By seconds, the entire classroom stormed out, and I barely had even gotten up yet. I just sat there and waited for everyone to rush out like they wanted, and behind me was Nickolai packing up his bag. He put all of the papers in quickly, and then as soon as I got up, so did he start walking out of the door slowly. I slowly got up and then walked out of the room. That was when Nickolai looked back at me as he walked, and then stopped at his locker. I than stopped at my locker, which was five blocks away from his, interestingly. I had given the locker all of my notebooks, because I doubted we needed them, and then also gave in my backpack. That was when I closed the locker, and saw that Nickolai was there in front of my face. “I heard you talking about us at the bus stop.” He added. My eyes widened as he continued. “I wouldn’t blame you.” “What?” I replied stunned. “Those other two was my sister, and my,” He paused. “My Friend. Scar and Mark, their names are.” “Really? Oh… I apologize for the things I said.” I slowly started to put my head down when his words raised it again. “It’s alright. We do seem a little weird at first site. It runs in the family.” He let out his hoof. “I’m Nickolai.” “I noticed by the roll call.” I put my hoof out as well. We shook. Then, he spoke.“What class are you going to, now?” “Um,” I quickly brought out my schedule to check. “I’m going to… Literature.” “Okay. I got to get to Math now. What period do you have at Lunch?” “Period sixth.” I included. “Sweet, that’s my lunch. I guess I’ll end up seeing you there. You can sit with my sister and Friend.” He almost said something else, but skipped it to another word. That kind of wierded me a bit, but nothing less, as he finally said goodbye to me, I did as well, and that was when I realized that I didn’t expect the unexpected. Periods passed. We had to go through Literature, Comm. Tech, Math, and Biology. What great it was. They made introductions to the class and passed out the rules. Some students were already causing trouble, but with passing time, Lunch finally got thrown at me. The bell rang, and I ended up in the cafeteria. I was honestly starving, but the nervousness aching in my stomach didn’t help. I Walked in and saw One of the goth ponies at the table. It was the one with the faded brown color in his hair, and the dark coat he wore. He sat there, waiting for his familymates, and I slowly went over to the table. Shyly, I attempted to speak up. “Do you,” I said in a low tone. “Sit with Nickolai here?” He looked at me for a minute, and looked shocked. After a few minutes passed, responded his deep voice. “Yes.” I paused, but then continued my words. “Nickolai said I could sit with you guys since I didn’t know where else to sit.” The pony put his tongue against his outer mouth, and looked at me frozen. He didn’t know how to speak, it was like, until Nickolai and his sister came up the table. She was the one with the Black coat and White mane and tail. Her eyes were heartbeat red, and she had a huge and sharp unicorn horn that warned me the minute I saw it wave as she turned her head to her brother. “Marisa, you came. Guys, this is Marisa.” Introduced Nickolai, looking at the other two and then gazing at me. “Who?” The brown Pegasus pony responded. “Marisa. This is Mark, and Scar.” He continued forth. Scar looked at me, disgusted. She was the sister of Nickolai, and now I knew her name. Scar disguised her disgust with outer fake happiness. “It is nice to meet you, Marisa.” “Yeah.” Mark replied. “Nick, is she your friend?” “I would assume so.” Responded Nickolai again. “We better go get some food, before the bell ends the period and we all starve.” I finally told all of them. “I guess so.” “I’m not hungry for anything.” Scar replied. “But I’ll go get something.” All three of us walked up the serving room, and I trotted towards the deli line, Nickolai following me. I didn’t notice it until I stopped to get my sandwich. “Marisa, do you believe in the abnormal?” He randomly asked. I stopped, and looked at him. “This entire town is Abnormal. What do you mean?” “I mean, like, Scary abnormal.” He had gotten his food, and we walked to the line to order it. “I believe in almost everything, Nickolai. I’m gullible and paranoid.” I joked. “Oh, come on, have some self esteem. You don’t seem paranoid to me.” He replied as I walked out of the room and started my way to the lunch table where Mark was. I sat down by the time Nickolai approached us. “Seriously though, this world is a crazy place.” He sat by Mark, continuing the talk. Mark looked at him suspiciously. Scar finally sat down, next to me. I gulped down. She began eating. Her face wasn’t happy by the expression of the food she bought. “What kind of food is this?” Scar complained. Nick and Mark rolled their eyes, and then continued eating their own. “So, Marisa dear, are you new?” She began the talk. Nick looked at Scar angrily as she started talking to me. “Um, no. But I would assume you are. I’ve never seen you before.” “Yeah, we just moved here.” Mark began talking as well. Scar just kept looking at me, with a strange look on her face. “Nickolai, could I speak to you?” She implied. Nickolai’s big unique eyes widened, and he nodded his head in agreement. She got up quickly, and Nickolai picked himself off of his seat, following towards Scar to the hallway. “I wonder what’s wrong.” I worried. Mark looked at me worried. “I know what is wrong, but I don’t want to say of it. We may as well just wait. Hopefully she will get over it.” My eyes turned. “What do you mean?” That’s when Mark stopped talking. He didn’t respond to me. He just continued eating. My stomach was in worry, but it was able to handle the rest of my food after that. That was when Scar and Nickolai came back; he looked worried. “Nickolai, are you alright?” “I’m fine.” He responded in a low expression. Scar noticed the clock. It was almost time to leave. She gotten herself up and grabbed her tray, dumping it into the trash bin near us. Nickolai didn’t say anything, so I began to him. “Nickolai, are you sure you’re alright.” “Yes.” He worded to me. The rest of that period was silence. Scar didn’t look at me anymore, but Mark did make a few angry look at her, her smiling back. That was when the bell rang, and in seconds, everyone raced from their seats, and got up rushing out like animals. I gasped, and Nickolai stood next to me as we all got up out of our seats. “Don’t worry, they’ll calm down.” He loudly spoke to me as the students shouted to each other walking from the lunch room. Mark and Scar had already trailed off in wonder, quickly and quietly walking towards their next class. Nickolai walked with me down the stairs to our lockers. “Marisa, try to stay away from Scar, please.” “That’s something I was planning on doing already. Why?” I replied, alertly. He continued, “She is not good with ponies. I don’t want her to hurt you at all.” “You mean to tell me Scar hates me? And wants to bully the tar out of me?” “No, something else, but just stay away from her, alright?” He looked at me again. And opened the door for me. My eyes widened. “Um, thank you.” “I do it for all of my friends.” He grinned. “You seem like a really nice pony. I shouldn’t have judged you at first this morning.” “You judged me?’ He had a bit of shock in him. “What did you think I was?” “You just looked like a bunch of emos this morning. Scar and Mark had this glare in their eyes like they wanted to kill me, and you, you didn’t even look up. The hood was covering your face. It made me nervous as to who you all were.” “Don’t worry, my family isn’t dangerous.” He sighed. “Just my sister at times.” We got to our lockers. They were only a few blocks away. Both Nickolai and I slammed the locker door shut as we grabbed our books for the next class. “Nick, just one question.” I ran up to him again. “Yeah?” He responded, patiently. “What were you and Scar talking about earlier? Is everything okay?” “What we said is nothing that you need to know about.” He mildly snapped back. It hurt a little, because I was sensitive. “But I will tell you one thing; she is not a good person. I can’t watch you all the time to make sure she doesn’t hurt you, so you need to keep yourself protected. Stay away from her.” “You scare me a little, Nick.” I had a turn in my stomach because I didn’t know what he ment. “What would she possible do to me?” “There’s no need to continue this conversation. My class is right here.” We approached the door as he was about to walk in. “Goodbye, Marisa.” “I’ll see you later, Nickolai.” He smiled back, and walked into what looked to be Study Period. He was lucky. I had Math. I continued on for the rest of that day, traveling from Math to Art and then Social Skills. Category:Blog posts